The Real Jack Spicer
by loser by choice
Summary: Jack Spicer is tired of holding back. He must restore order of the world. Something big is going to happen, something bigger than even Chase Young. Jack/Mary Sue OC, duh Rated T for language, might go up later for graphic scenes.Romance/suspance/comedy.
1. Chapter 1

_Xiaoline Showdown_

_The Real Jack Spicer_

_Chapter One, Apparenlty Hating My Life._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaoline Showdown, and unfortunately I never will. (of course if I did it wouldn't be a kids show anymore…)_

_A/N: It came to me in a dream…actually it as more like a nightmare. I really have to stop eating ramen before bed. Anyway, this takes place after they are teenagers, so lets say Jack is 17…I just have to tell you that I'm not good with down home sayings, or creating new Wu…so the Wu might suck, or be copies of other things from other shows. _

_Summary: Always he was the weakest. Always he was the easiest to fool, the easiest to be used…but that was before his newest lackey-for-hire, Virginia, begins to teach him without him knowing he's being taught. Looks like weakling Jack Spicer is a little stronger then they all realized. _

_**Chapter One**_

_**Apparently Hating My Life**_

1

"Come on Megan! Let go, its mine!" Jack Spicer's cousin was visiting the family again, and she did every little thing she could to bug him. Right now she had a hold of his favorite jacket, using it for collateral for future use.

"Only on one condition." She practically sang.

"Never!" he wouldn't bring himself to do that. Anything but that.

"Okay," she taunted, "If that's the way you want it. By the way Jack, where's that ugly ghost witch that was here the last time?" she inquired.

"She -- well she's not a ghost anymore. And she's with Chase Young…or was it Hannibal Bean?" he pondered, "She keeps changing sides, its hard to

keep up." He shrugged his bare shoulders, he didn't really need the jacket, it was pretty warm at the moment, though he didn't think his look was complete without it. He'd grown from the gawky pre-teen stage of his life, now he was older (17 to be more accurate) and was no longer the clumsy fan-boy he used to be, he was graceful now, but anyone who knew him for a long time wouldn't have noticed any difference. They still saw him as little insignificant Jack Spicer, Not So Evil Boy Genius.

"Oh, well. Are you sure you don't want this back Jack?" She held up his jacket.

"Sorry, but your price is to high and I have three others just like it."

"Not anymore." She held a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Megan!" he retorted.

"Don't be such a whiner Jack. Your mom said you had to be nice to me."

"I hate you. I reeeeally hate you."

"I try, and where are you magicy things? The Shen-Gong Wu?"

"No, those are to dangerous for you. You'll hurt yourself," he thought about it for a second, "or me."

"That was kinda the point Jack." She replied, smirking.

"You're impossible!"

2

A cool, sunny day. Perfect for kicking back and enjoying the day, and Raimundo was all over it. Up on a tree branch, face shaded by the leaves, he relaxed. Things have been a little slow since he had been promoted to full Dragon, to be chosen as the team leader no less. But still, three weeks and there hadn't been one Shen-Gong Wu. It's happened before, then four Wu had activated at the same time. He really hoped that didn't happen again. He shuddered at the memory. It was a good thing Omi had been there to save their butts.

"Hey Rai. You up fer' some chow?" Clay asked, shaking him from the slight doze he was having.

"Sure thing." He responded. He leaped down, landing gracefully, and headed towards Omi and Kimiko.

"It sure has been a long time since that last Wu s'gone active." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know, it was nice at first," He paused a moment. "I hope history doesn't repeat itself."

"Ts'not likely that it will Rai. I mean what are the chances we'll fall fer it again?"

"Ya I know. But still – well, never mind that, lets just eat." He gave a reassuring smile that anybody could feel safe with.

3

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!! Jack's Wu detector had gone off for the first time in weeks. He was pulled into wakefulness, he groaned and stood up from the computer he had fell asleep in front of. All the while, his cousin Megan was sitting at the table messing with something.

'That darn girl. All she ever does is mess with my stuff and get in my way.' He thought to himself.

"Jack! Are you going to turn that thing off?" She turned and glared at him.

"Are you ever going to give my stuff back?" he replied smugly.

"Oh fine then, take your stupid jacket!" and she balled it up and threw it at him.

"Thank you." He said with a triumphant grin and clicked the sound off. "Well, do you want to come? I know you'll just sneak with me anyway." He said.

"Jack, you know me too well." She said.

"But you have to stay out of the way so you don't get hurt, alright?"

"Ya, ya. What do you care Jack? You said you hated me."

"I do." He stated matter-of-factly, "But your mom, and mine, would kill me if anything happened to you."

"So are we going or not?" she put her hands on her hips impatiently and glowered at him. He just looked over at her casually and said,

"You know you might want to move." As he pushed a button on his multitask watch, and the floor under her started to open. She yelped in surprise and jumped to the side.

"Jack! You did that on purpose!" she yelled at him.

"Ya, to bad you didn't fall in. Come on. Lets get going before everybody else gets there first."

4

"There it is!" Kimiko spotted it first. It was inside of a cave in the side of a cliff.

"Yep," Dojo said, "The Amulet of Triton. It lets you control the weather around large bodies of water and bring torrents of wind and rain down upon you enemies."

"Ah, to be able to control weather?" Omi said, "A most challenging thing to for most people."

"Except you, huh Omi?" Rai finished.

"Ah-hah! You know me to well Raimundo. " Omi laughed. He'd gotten just a little taller, about the same as Kimiko was now.

"Oh no," Clay said, "That no good varmint Jack got here first."

"Well, well. The Xiaoline-losers finally showed up." Jack said

"Jack Spicer!" Yelled Omi, "Prepare for a lesson in humility!"

Jack scoffed, "Ya and what are you going to do, cheese-ball?"

It was the same thing every time. They fought, Jack lost. Well, not this time, especially not in front of his cousin Megan. Both he and Omi rushed to be first to get the Wu.

"Jack Spicer," Omi called out first, "I challenge you to a Xiaoline Showdown."

Jack sighed, "Fine Omi, you choose."

Omi pondered a moment, "Alright Jack Spicer. A race to see who gets the most seashells in one minuet."

"Seashells?" Jack stated.

"Yes Jack Spicer, and I wager my Tongue of Sieping against your…what do you have Jack Spicer?"

"I have the…" Jack reached into his jacket pocket and found it empty "Megan! What did you do with my Wu!"

Megan laughed, "Oopsy." She said innocently.

"Oopsy? What oopsy? Megan, what did you do?" Jack whined, "That was my last one!"

"I guess I left it on your table when I emptied your pockets." Megan said.

"Ahh, Megan!" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess I don't have any Wu to wager."

"Well," Rai spoke up, "Dojo?"

"Right, Lets see here…" Dojo pulled out his rulebook of Xiaoline Showdown. "It say's here that if one opponent is challenged who has no Wu, the challenger has either the choice of not using Wu, or taking something else of the opponent for collateral."

"Something like what?" Jack said suspiciously.

"Well," Dojo looked into it further, "Whatever they want I guess, anything like free-will or personal services, or material objects."

Jack gave a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure why, but something told him that Omi wouldn't do something like that, "Fine then, Omi? It's your call."

Omi gave a moment to ponder, Jack didn't really have anything that he wanted. But he could make him do all the chores of the temple, no he was to honorable a person for that. "I will fight without Wu, Jack Spicer."

"No thanks to Megan!" Jack yelled.

"Shut up Jackie!" She yelled back. "It's not my fault that you're such a baby!"

"That girl," Jack said under his breath, 'I hate this, I hate her, I hate my life!' he thought to himself "Alright Omi, Lets go! Xiaoline Showdown!"

"Gong Yee Tampai!" They both yelled in unison.

End Chapter

_Well? How'd you like it? It's my very first Xiaoline Showdown fanfic._

_I want to wait a little before I introduce my new character, maybe third chapter, I don't know. I'm not too sure of how to introduce her quite yet. . Ah well. Reviews are lovely. And don't bother flaming for I have a fire extinguisher. Though constructive criticism is warmly welcomed. . Oh, and just ignore the title stuff that's above the disclaimer, that's for me so I don't mix up chapters with other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

_XS_

_TRJS_

_Ch 2, The-Creator_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaoline Showdown, and unfortunately I never will. _

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The-Creator**_

1

As the scenery around them changed, Jack and Omi both had to struggle to keep their balance on the pillars of rock that shot them into the sky. A scoreboard depicting the time left and shells aquired stood behind the spectaters platform. Omi made the first move and dived down to where a shell was gleaming in the side of another pillar. Determined not to be defeated again, Jack quickly spotted another shell and took charge of it. The two piles grew higher and higher, and the sounds of their efforts swathed by cheering for Omi, and Megan laughing at Jack when he messed up. Jack looked down at his watch, 30 seconds left, and Omi had more shells than him. He had to do something. He doubled his efforts in hopes to catch up.

Omi had mis-stepped on a rock, and Jack took full advantage of the oppertunity. He leaped and twisted to grab three more shells and tossed them to his pile. But it was not enough. Omi moved as water, hopping and flipping quick as you please grabbing shell after shell and adding it to his pile. Jack's pile looked meager next to his, and since Jack had nothing to lose...

Jack sighed as the last seconds ticked by, 4, 3, 2, 1, and Omi had won, again.

The scene changed back to its original appearance and Megan couldn't wait to start in on Jack.

"You're such a loser Jackie! This time you actually gave up!" she laughed holding her sides.

Jack gritted his teeth, "Lets just go home." he seethed.

2

"GAAHH!" Jack screamed, letting all of his frustration out on the unsuspecting Jackbots. Most were already broken anyway, but the ones that were whole weren't for much longer. Megan laughed of course, until she got bored with the mayhem and decided to look for mischief elsewhere.

Making sure she was out of hearing range, Jack placed his hand on the metal table. A strange grinding sound emitted from it, then the table amazingly started to take a different form.

"Some people are so gullible." He said to himself.

3

"Why don't you just leave me alone?! Your not my father!" an 18 year old woman screamed at her stepfather. "You can't tell me whom I can or cannot hang out with!" she slammed her bedroom door in his face before the drunken bastard could say anything else. He was a nice guy when he was sober, but ever since her mother just up and left, he'd been drinking more and more. He had been trying to make her stay at home more so she could clean up after him and his drinking buddies. And now, he'd started hitting. There was no way she was going to put up with that. She'd seen it happen to many times for her to let that winding torrent pull her down into some deep abyss of depression, there was no way. Her shoulder length red hair hadn't been washed or even brushed in three days, but that was no matter. She just pulled it back into a messy bun, and started stuffing a few of her most precious items into her black book bag. A few cloths, her brush, makeup, one hundred fifty dollars she'd saved from babysitting the brats across the hall, of course the picture of her mother and herself when she was a child, and the ring her mother had given her before she left. It was a strange ring, with a stone she'd never seen before, but she was a city kid, what did she know about rocks?

"Sorry Pops," she whispered, "But blaming me won't bring her back." The redhead ducked out the window, and made her way down the fire escape. The sound of thunder rolled in from a distance. Hopefully it wouldn't rain until she found a place to stay overnight. At the bottom she kicked up her skateboard and rolled off after contemplating about her helmet, which she decided was safe if not fashionable.

"Just my luck, " She muttered as it started to drizzle, just enough to get her clothes damp before ducking into a coffee shop. After getting a look from the manager for her 'outfit', she sat at the nearest empty seat, which had a computer at it…she looked around, and most of the tables had computers on them.

'Lucky day', she thought to herself, 'at least there's a little luck for me left.' She smiled and logged in to her favorite website, EvilConqueror'/a-new-wave/. It wasn't very popular yet; she'd stumbled across it accidentally. But it was a great place, the graphics we're excellent, the forums inquisitive, and the little avatars we're so cute with all the evil cloths you could give them. Every once in a while The-Creator would give an announcement about a new concert in some random place, usually never in the same state twice in a row, (which was weird because The-Creator's profile said he lived in China.) Though once he did throw a party/convention at his own house, but she didn't have enough money to go all the way there _and_ buy Evil-Conqueror's merchandise. There was only one concert she ever went to, and that was the one two years ago right in New York. It was the best, even though there were rules like no drinking and such. Strobe lights, free glow-in-the-dark T-shirts with the Evil-Conqueror's face symbol (a gray face with slanted eye's that connected to a line that went down to form a pointed nose) on it, though her favorite were the goggles. They had yellow lenses and a buckle strap. She owned a pair for her avatar, and a real pair for herself which she wore around her neck. It was then that a waitress came over with a little menu and asked her if she was ready to order now or not.

"Oh, thank you." Virginia said, "I just want an ice coffee with sugar please." She noted the way the waitress was looking at her, and the waitress, whose nametag read Sandy, caught herself in time.

"Sorry," Sandy apologized, "I's juss dat when ya came in, with you hair an' bag… an' de skateboard din' help any…de boss thought dat ya were juss some homeless loiterer using de Internet. I toll him ya din' seem de type, but he never listen ta anyone, and toll me dat if ya din' order anyting ta kick ya out…Sorry, I really shouldn'a even toll ya dat…" Virginia smiled as Sandy rambled on, she was in no hurry after all, and enjoyed her accent.

"It's really okay," Virginia interrupted, "I know I must look a fright with this mess on my head."

Sandy laughed "Ya, an' dat ya do, no offense."

It was Virginia's turn to laugh, "None taken, and I'll take an apple turnover, if you don't mind, as well." She smiled and submerged her hand into her over-stuffed bag to search for her brush. "Ah, see? Problem solved! I've just been so busy." It wasn't really a lie, she had been busy, but her problem was far from being solved.

"Ya know wat? Dat apple turnovah'll be on me hah?" Sandy said.

"No," Virginia argued, "I couldn't really it's okay."

"I insist." Sandy argued right back, "Somebody's gatta 'pologize fer da boss."

"Well," Virginia stated, "if somebody has to apologize for him, it should be himself."

"Dat true, dat very true," Sandy laughed. "Den it'll be on him den, hah?" and walked off before Virginia could argue back another no.

She turned back to her computer, and typed in her username, EvilCanLook-Innocent and saw a new announcement from The-Creator.

_**Hello Fellow Conquerors! The-Creator here**_

_With a new announcement. Two announcements really._

_First off, a new concert coming near you at 10:00PM tonight! (If you live in New York anyway ) And anyone able to go, can! Invite your friends! (And pick your trash up people; respect the environment. And for graffiti, make sure it's Ozone friendly) and it's a special bring your own music night, as always I'll be your D.J. And as a new concert comes, so does a brand new donation item! Check your inventories for your very own surprise Conqueror item!_

_(Hint, you see it every time you log in )_

_As for directions, it will start off in Central park, and if you've been to a Conqueror's Concert before, you'll know it will end where it wants to. (And most likelyvcontinue afer I leave.)_

_Secondly, afterwards I'll be holding interviews for a new assistant (in real life, not just a Mod) to help me out with a few things. Pay is great, but that will be discussed at the interview. For now, just come on and party! Have fun (but not too much fun, if you know what I mean –nudgenudge-) and follow the Music! _

_Remember all, we are the Conquerors, we are all family here._

_The-Creator_

_P.S. If you are going to want to be interviewed for the job, try and not be high, drunk, or under any other kind of influence please. Thank you._

"Ooh, interesting." Virginia said to herself. 'It's been a while since his last one,' She thought, 'and in New York again? I can't miss this. No way!'

Sandy had come back with her ice coffee and free apple turnover, including a napkin and fork.

"Here ya are, hun." She said with a smile. Virginia thanked her and took a big sip from her ice-coffee as Sandy walked back to the counter. Lightning struck so close, thunder clapped, and the lights all over the neighborhood flickered. The rain now pelted down heavy and cold. The-Creator was going to have a concert tonight? She looked at the time on the computer; it was 9:37PM now. It was going to be freezing. Only the hard-core Conquerors were going to be there, and so was she. Sure she'd probably get a cold in the process, but that was not going to stop her from going to most likely last concert to be held in New York. And if she was lucky, she just might be able to get a job working for The-Creator. That would be a lucky break indeed! She'd only have enough time to change before he got there (he was never late for these) and be able to meet up with him before anyone else could. For some of the Conquerors though, The-Creator was God. She was never that eccentric, but he was important to her. He made a place for her to get away from reality for just a little while, a place to talk out your problems with strangers with the same ones. She was almost the most active user in the advice forum, both giving and receiving. Virginia took a large bite of her dessert before going to her inventory to see what her new donation item was.

4

Jack Spicer leaned back in his seat after putting his favorite piece of work on autopilot. This was going to be the best Concert ever, these people did just about anything he told them to. A few more years, he could have the Eccentrics join him as his own army. This was a long time in coming, but he would have to be patient. These kinds of things took time and a lot of it. Every once in a while he'd feel kinda bad, leading them on like this, some people really got some much needed help from his web site. But then again, there were his favorites. The Eccentrics they called themselves, they came to every concert no matter what. There was a rumor that one had broken out of prison just to go, but that was just a rumor right? Jack smiled at this thought. Tonight though, he'd try out one. Just one. Might not even be an Eccentric, who knows? But he knew one thing; he had to be good at what he did, whoever the lucky one would be.

"For all I know," he said out loud as he closed his eyes, "Might even be a girl…hopefully nothing like Ashley, or rather Catnappẻ." He settled down and folded his arms across his middle for a little nap. It was a long way to New York.

End Chapter

_A/N: Well, anyway, there she is. Virginia in all her glory. Hope you liked, reviews are lovely and constructive criticism welcomed. Flames however, are simply ignored. Thanks for reading and putting up with me! ._

_A little preview for next chapter: _

"_Aww crap," Jack braced himself for impact. He could hear the squelch of twisting metal, the cracks of the wood, the shattering of glass. Then nothing. A silence so profound he thought he'd gone deaf again. _

_BANG BANG BANG!! "Sir! SIR! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" _


	3. Chapter 3

_XS_

_TRJS_

_Ch 3, Timing Is Everything_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaoline Showdown, and unfortunately I never will. _

_I hope It's not to obvious that I've never been to Central Park, or even New York for that matter. I need to get out more. And I do not own this musical peice of genious. All respect to __16VOLT__ for the song __And I Go__ from the album __SuperCoolNothing__. Hells ya._

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Timing Is Everything**_

- 1 -

Jack awoke as the computer announced his arrival. He took a look at his multi-function watch; it was 9:37PM. He would have just enough time to set up before they started to show. He yawned and stretched (as much as he could with such a low cockpit covering) and finally noticed the rain.

"Hmm," Jack said to himself, "With this kind of weather I'll have mostly the Eccentrics to choose from." He sat back, content at this thought. It was almost like he planned it this way. Almost. Lightning struck right next to the jet, and for a moment Jack couldn't see or hear anything.

He kept somewhat calm about it though, not squealing like a little girl like he did when other people were around. "Autopilot! Emergency landing!"

He had no idea if the command was heard or not, he could hear no response. All he could feel was the jet going down, not sure if it was landing or falling out of the sky.

- 2 -

Virginia had finished her snack, changed into her concert outfit, and was on her way to Central Park. This was going to be great, her first concert as a free woman. She looked at her watch; she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. It was 9:37PM. A flash of color caught her eye; she looked to see what it was. It was a black jet with bronze features, and the Conquerors insignia. It was The-Creator! She would actually get to see him up close, but something was wrong, he was coming in to fast. The jet skimmed across the tops of the trees, she could hear them crack and snap. It came down to the ground hard, pounding into the trunk of a very large evergreen.

"This is, … unreal." It wasn't like on T.V. where it was in slow motion, or in the movies where you could rewind it and watch it over again. It was over and done with. There were no actors here, no audience, just her and … The-Creator. "Oh, no. Please don't be dead!" Her skateboard and bag clattered to the ground, forgotten.

- 3 -

"Aww crap," Jack braced himself for impact. He could hear the squelch of twisting metal, the cracks of the wood, the shattering of glass. Then nothing. A silence so profound he thought he'd gone deaf again.

BANG BANG BANG!! "Sir! SIR! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Jack awoke in a dreamy state, "What happened?"

"Sir? You stay awake okay? I'm going to get you out."

A girl? Sounded like a girl, he still couldn't see. "Who, who are you?"

"Talking, good sign, Sir. My name is Virginia. Can you tell me your name?" Virginia pushed part of the tree that was blocking the hatch. "This isn't good, I can't lift this by myself, unless…"

"M-my name is Ja--" his voice was cut off by a crack.

"Damn it! That hurt!" 'Virginia' cursed loudly.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I'm perfectly fine! Just keep talking," she said in an overly-happy/confident voice. He could still hear her though as she cursed some more until he heard another loud crack.

- 4 -

"Dojo!" the dark haired girl whined, "Calm yourself down. We'll find the Wu." Kimiko had only matured in body, growing taller, and to Raimundo's pleasure, curvier.

"I know, I know. It's just that this one is important." He explained, "If this particular Wu falls into the wrong hands,"

"The world will cease to exist as we know it," Raimundo interrupted. "Like just about every other Shen-Gong-Wu we've ever had to get."

"Right. Anyway, " Dojo continued, "It's called the 'Ring of the Mother'. It's actually not a Wu. It's a Wudai weapon."

"A Wudai weapon?" Omi inquired, "But we've already gotten our weapons. You mean someone gets to have two?"

"Not exactly. There are," Dojo hesitated in answering as he swerved around some of the taller buildings.

"There are what?" Raimundo asked.

"There are supposed to be more than four dragons."

A silence followed as the Monks digested this new information. More than four? All of the elements were taken, what else could there be?

"Know what you're thinking kids. There are two more elements to fill. It's just that it's so rare that those elements show up, especially since all elements show in pairs. One won't show without the other."

Dojo finally decided on a place to land. Right in the middle of Central Park. The trees would give a bit of protection from the rain.

"So there'r six elements? What're the other two?" Clay asked.

"And how come Master Fung never told us?" Rai added. He walked out from under the trees, he was already soaked anyway.

"Well," Dojo hesitated. "It's just that it hasn't happened since …"

"Since when?" Kimiko pressed.

"Since the last Dragon of Wood lost control, and became the Heyline Seed."

- 5 -

"Sir? Don't be afraid. Please try and understand…" Virginia had never been so scared in her life, she'd never done this sort of thing without her mother guiding her, there was never a need until now.

"Afraid? What should I be afraid -- Whoa..." It was unbeleiveable. The tree branches writhed under the hatch like snakes, bending and twisting the metal. The hinges creaked and groaned as the limbs pulled the framework from the rest of the jet, freeing the astonished yet gratefull prize inside.

"This is, " He paused, unsure of the right word to say, "Incredible."

"Y- You're not afraid?" Virginia asked cautiously.

"Nah, I've seen wierder things." He got a look of her outfit, a sort of chinese style dress, hunter boots, and her goggles. "You going to the concert?"

Virginia couldn't belive her ears, this man had just crashed in his jet, saw a girl do something no other human could possibly do, and he casually starts a conversation like he's seen this kind of thing since he was born.

"I asked you a question, Hello? Anybody in there?" Jack waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm going. Should you be? Are you OK?"

Jack was touched be her concern. "Believe me, I've been through worse. I'm fine." He sized her up, she was kinda scrappy looking, but cute.

Virginia didn't like the scrutinizing way he was looking at her, and felt exposed. "Look Mister," She said getting angry, her New York accent becoming more promenent. "I don't care if you are The-Creator. You got somethin' ta say, say it!"

Jack smirked at this little firestorm of anger, "I was just thinking that you were pretty," he shrugged his shoulders, "But if you don't want to take a compliment..."

Virginia's face became as red as her hair. She huffed and turned to walk away, but didn't. This was good chance of getting a free ride. "I also came for the interview."

"No need." his answer came as a surprise to her, "You're exactly what I was looking for. Would you like to introduce me?"

- 6 -

"The Heyline Seed?" Omi inquired, "He used to be a dragon?"

"Yep," Dojo said matter-of-factly. "He lost control and was pulled into the heyline side. His own partner, the Dragon of Metal, had to be the one to defeat him. But he showed mercy upon him and traped him in the box he is held in now keeping him in seed form, maybe hoping he would come to his senses. But as you all know, he didn't. After the Metal Dragon's death, there has been no other dragon to posses the element of metal or of wood."

"Perhaps..." started Omi.

"Perhaps what Omi?" Kimiko pushed.

"Well, perhaps the activation of the Ring of the Mother means that the Heyline Seed has..., well... moved on?" Omi looked to the others faces to see whether they agreed or not. It seemed they were thinking along the same thing.

"I don't think we should chance it though," Raimundo suggested, "And try to take a peak. Being our luck, he might not have.

"But what other explination could there be?" Omi pondered. his thoughts were inturupted by very loud music. If you could call it that.

_It's become apparent_

_In my head, little machine_

_In the Light, I'm quite transparent_

_In the Dark, I'm such a dream._

"Who on earth plays music at this hour?" Kimiko complained. It was 10:01 p.m.

"What kind of 'music' is this Kimiko?" Omi asked.

_There are two sides to me,_

_And sometimes, I set the Evil one free__._

'_Cause I'm in love with the devil, _

_And she's in, love with me._

"It's called Industrial, Omi. It's ... an aquired taste." she looked around for the sorce of the music. She saw several figures through the rain, one had a long torn black coat with red spiked hair. "Look, Jack Spicer!"

_And I go, and I go away,_

_And I go, and I go away._

_And I go, and I go away,_

_And I go, and I go away._

"Jack Spicer!" yelled Omi, "Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

The figure turned to face them, a cigarette hanging from his lip. "Who the frack is Jack Spicer?"

_Sometimes, I lose myself, _

_Sometimes in a bad way._

_It's never ending, I'm going to hell,_

_As long as you go with me._

"Oh! My appologies, Sir." Omi gave a slight bow, "I have mistaken you for someone else."

The man gave a sneer and diliberatly blew smoke in Omi's face making him cough before walking away without an apology. "That man has no manners." Omi said bluntly.

_When your down, you'll only want it more._

_Is it nature to break somebody's heart?_

_And I go, and I go away,_

_And I go, and I go away._

"Look over there." Raimundo said pointing. There was a sizable group huddled, though not entirely, under a small stadium-like covering crowded around a platform/stage with flashing coloured lights. "What are they all doing in the rain?" Most had dark coloured jackets with the collars turned up, or their faces were covered by some sort of mask, tinted with the coloured lights.

It was then that the song was cut short. A masked girl from what they could guess, with long red hair under a skateboard helmet walked out from behind one of the large speaker towers. The lights stopped flashing and stopped at glowing red, giving everything an eary look. As if on cue, everyone became silent. The girl stood rigid in a military style, looking out into the faces of the crowd.

"Who here came for love!" Her voice rang out clear and consise. A cheer rang through the crowd. She raised her hand, and they were silent again. "Who have come for acceptance!" The people whistled and stomped. Again her raised hand brought silence. "You are loved, and all are welcome here. Please welcome, The-One, The-Only, The-Creator!"

A masked man stepped out from the opposite speaker tower, and the crowd was silent. The dark eyes of the mask seemed to scan over the crowd, stopping at the monks for an instant. He raised his arms and small disks rose up and floated through the air, flashing different coloured lights. The crowd remained silent still, admiring the light show as the little disks twirled and fluttered, rising and falling like a living breathing mass. Finally, the disks swirled to the ceiling of the covering pulsing in and out of shape, coming closer with each pulse. Taking shape, taking form, of the Conquerors Insignia. They dimmed, the light draining out of them, the metal husks falling to the ground revealing that the lights were now fixated to the ceiling. The metal huskes, were now masks, the Conquerors Insignia same as the The-Creator's and girl's mask. The crowd, still silent, very calmly took turns taking a mask and putting them on. The -Creator waited patiently untill everyone had their own mask on as they desired. Some had theirs on to the side of their faced, some over their head, and still others had them on backwards. When they had finished, The-Creator held out his arms with his palms up, like waiting for the embrace of a family member, or a close friend, and the crowd gave an explosion on applause, of thanks, of devotions of love and faith. The music started again, and the people danced. Not noticing the Monks in the shadows, or else not caring.

- 7 -

"What the hell is this?" Raimundo yelled over the music. "A freaking Cult!?"

"No, It's a Rave!" Kimiko exclaimed. "This is so not the right outfit for a rave." she complained. She had opted for faded blue jeans with a pink screen-print Tee that stated 'La-Dee-Freaking-Da'.

"Those masks look very familiar, I wonder where I've seen them before." Omi comtimplated

"Lets just find the Wu and get out of here." Dojo complained "I'm starting to get hives."

"Ew, Dojo! Keep it on an NTKB." Kimiko said.

Raimundo looked over the crowd. Espesially the maskes. He knew who used that symbol. "Jack Spicer. He has that symbol on all of his stuff."

"You think he's part'a this cult?" Clay asked.

"I dunno, but I don't think I want to stay here with them. I say let Jack have it for now. It's not like he can use it." Raimundo explained. The others agreed with him.

- 8 -

Virginia awoke to a knocking. Groggy and not wanting to wake up yet, she grunted for whoever it was to go away. The maid who knocked did leave, though not without a puzzled look on her face. As she turned over and went back to dreamless oblivion, Jack Spicer smiled to himself and went back to his drawings. Sitting comfortably on his stool, the floor around him cluttered with wads of half finnished mistakes, he pondered about the night before. Virginia, she said her name was. Homeless and gifted Virginia Ingrid Perry. Later, after she had gone to sleep he'd laughed to himself. That her initials were V.I.P. She was easy enough to convince to come with him. She was homeless, and her disapearence would only be chalked up as another statistic of the streets of New York City. Just another runaway that came from a broken home. It sounded heartless, but she'd told him she had nothing to lose in the move. All she needed was right there in her bag. Like fate, or destiny, If Jack had believed in such things. She'd told him alot on the ride back. He'd fixed his jet with ease. Worse had happened to his projects, living with dragons and other such anomolies he had gotten used to crashes and complete devestation to his modes of transportation. But getting off track, Virginia had spoken of herself to fill the silence on the way. She spoke of her mothers second marrige, the discovery of her powers, her mothers leaving, her fathers drinking. Jack Spicer had never known anyone to speak so freely about themselves, even to a shrink. He didn't think he'd ever know anyone as well as he did Virginia at this moment. Her voice became softer, and slower, until finally she spoke no more. She'd fallen asleep. Jack didn't mind. He dind't try to wake her when they arrived either. He just lifted her gently and caried her to his room and lay her in his bed. He'd sent one of his many robots for her things, and discovered the picture of her mother. He'd set it on the nightstand, so when Virginia woke up it would be the first thing she saw. Jack took his the drwing he'd been working on, crumpled it, and threw it on the floor with the others on the floor. He wouldn't be able to get the demensions right until he meaured her properly. He sighed and picked through some of the scrolls and books on his bookshelves, leaving them on the foot of the bed with a note stating "Study these. I'll be in the basement. -JS" he went to go eat and wait until she felt like getting up.

- End Chapter -

_A/N: Well. There it is. Chapter 3. I hoped you liked it. I did anyway. Contructive critisism is welcomed, flames are not. Because if you have enough time to read and flame a fanfic you don't like, you have waaaaay to much time on your hands. Until next time! _

_Much love, LoserBC._


End file.
